Run Away
by LilAlyCat
Summary: Twins Harry and Izzy Potter run away from the dursleys after the abuse becomes too much. finding out they are demigods they run to America, and go on a adventure with new friends. will they finally find a home?
1. The Attack

_Be nice please. this is my first s_tory

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

****Lily and James Potter had two children Isabelle (izzy) And harry. The twin's family was in hiding due to a prohecy. The family was under a charm the stopped people from seeing their home unless they heard the adress from the secret keeper. their secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew.

The Twins were celebrating their second ever halloween. they had just got back from trick-or-treating.

"better put the candy out of reach. their too young for most off it anyways." Lily murmured softly "Of course Lily-flower. there is a jar on the counter that should stop them from sum-"

A soft pop was heard from dirrectly in frount of the house.

James stepped over to the windows, glancing out. Paling he called out "Lily, take harry and izzy. Its him. Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily scooped up the twins and darted up the stairs.

The door burst open

"Foolish boy. you think you can take me? without a wand no less? Goodbye. AVADA KADAVRA!"

The man, dressed in robes off a dark black, stepped carelessly over James's body.

meanwhile, in the twins nursery, Lily had already realised that apparation, portkey, and the floo had all been disabled.

she prayed to the gods'please, save my chilren. anyone. Please.'

The robed man burst into the nursery. "Stand aside, girl"

"No! Not Harry! Not Izzy! Please No"

"Stand aside you silly girl. Stand aside now"

"Not Harry! Not Izzy! Please no, take me, kill me instead!"

"Last chance girl, stand aside NOW!"

"Not Harry! Not Izzy! Please! Have mercy...have mercy..."

"AVADA KADAVERA" He laughed coldly as Lily slumped to the ground, dead.

He stepped up to the crib.

"AVADA KADAVRA"

The spell rebounds, leaving nothing but lightning bolt scars.


	2. A New Home

_sorry about how short it is. i typed this up during lunch at school._

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive where proud to say they where perfectly normal where last people you would expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, becausethey just didn't hold with such nonsense

Until the potter twins showed up that is.

Harry and Izzy were left on the doorstep with nothing but a letter, and a small chest with their names carved into it.

The chest as locked and refused to open for the dursleys, so it was left in the attic and forgotten about.

"They can stay as those freaks are probably watching us, but if they show the slightest sign of freakiness they will have it BEATEN out of them" Vernon shouted.

"As long as they stay out of the way of our beautiful Duddykins i will be fine" Petunia sniffed

She turned away as Vernon Dursley threw the twins into the cubord under the stairs violently


	3. Abuse

_AN: sorry if the twins are too mature, but with the abuse i think its realistic. sorry again if you wanted the abuse graphic, but i can`write it realisticly, plus my mom would freak._

**disclaimer:i own nothing**

The twins now 6, stirred in their cuboard.

"i hurt all over" whimpered Izzy, as she stood, twisting awkwardly to account for her bruised ribs and twisted ankle.

"I know Izzy. I know. I do too." harry stood, struggling to balance. They dressed quickly, hurrying out to cook breakfast.

They were careful not to burn anything, knowing any mistakes would result in a beating.

they watched, standing to the side as their relatives ate breakfast.

Vernon stood and snarled at them. "Go do your chores. Today you must weed the garden, paint the fence, scrub the bathrooms, sweep, mop, clean the kitchen, do the dishs, and clean ALL the bedrooms."

Izzy winced. that would be hard to complete in a day.

They had finished nearly everything by nightfall. unfortunately they never finished painting the fence, and they knew their would be hell to pay.

several hours later the children lay on the floor of their cuboard.

"We have to get out of here harry." Izzy whimpered

"I know Izzy, we can think more on it later" Harry whispered


	4. Run Away

_Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story, while I don't get insanely happy at the sight of one review it helps my self-confidence to realise people truly like my writing._

__**disclaimer: i own nothing**

****The twins woke early on their seventh birthday, three months after they first thought about running away.

They had packed the night before, their few meager belongs fit into a small suitcase. They where bringing a trunk they had found in the attic while they were forced to clean it. it had the twins names on it.

Harry tiptoed to the back door.

Sliding the lock, he motioned silently for Izzy to follow.

They tiptoed out, sliding the lock back into place.

Stepping to the fence they heaved the trunk and suitcase over the fence into a neighbor's yard.

Harry climbed unsteadily up on to the fence and held a hand out to his sister.

Izzy grasped his hand, climbing up, before they jumped down together.

They crept down out of the neighbor's yard and on to the street.

They slipped into a side alley and walked at least a mile before they dared to speak.

"we're free. finally free." Harry sighed softly, sending the next message through their mind link **"Best birthday present ever don't you think?"**

**"of course it is Harry, on a second thought, how much money did you take from the dursleys, think we could go clothes shopping?" **Izzy asked hesitantly, also through the mind link.

"Heck Yes!"

several hours later the twins where sitting on a plane to America, dressed in their new cloths.


	5. New Friends

_sorry i took so long to update i had a roller derby game against Bakersfield ( lost epicly) and was gone whole weekend. by the way i have no problem with Dumbledore but hes just so dang easy to bash, plus i need to bash him to keep the story flowing, i have reasons for it.__ is the prophecy right, i don't have the book in front of me, its from memory._

**_disclaimer: i own nothing_**

Colt (12) was the of his small group. He led Emily (10), ruby (7), and sapphire (7). They walked down the streets of New York, while arguing.

"Come on Emily, we have to move its dangerous to stay in one place for so long. Colt sighed

"But i like it here, we blend in easier." Emily protested

"I love it here too, but its to dangero-" Colt whispered.

"Ahhhh!" Ruby, shrieked falling backwards s she ran around the corner ahead.

Colt sped up, running over to stand over Ruby, before pausing in shock.

A Cyclops, a relatively young one, was attacking two young children, obviously siblings.

The girl had butt-length messy black hair, shining, wide, innocent, vivid, green eyes , pale skin, and a slim, petite figure. She had a long cut on her arm, and wielded a sharp, golden dagger with a gilded handle.

The boy had short messy black hair, his sisters eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a slim, almost unhealthy figure. He was uninjured, and wielded a long celestial bronze dagger.

They were swift in their attacks and defenses but seemed to have no training on how to fight.

Sapphire leapt into action, attacking the cyclops side, blocking a hit that would have cleaved the boy in two.

Emily moved next, sliding her sword into the cyclops' side.

The cyclops dissolved into dust, unable to defend itself against the combined attacks of Colt, Emily, Sapphire, And the girl and boy.

"Whats your names" Colt asked softly

"I'm Harry James Potter, and this is my twin sis Isabelle Lily Potter, or Izzy for short" Harry replied cautiously, hovering over Izzy protectively.

"We don't want to harm you" Emily sighed softly. " I'm Emily Marie Johnson. This is Colt Jason Fielder. The twins over here are Sapphire Taylor Evergreen and Ruby Violet Evergreen."

* * *

"...Ruby Violet Evergreen"

Izzy survied them quietly.

Emily had auburn coloured shoulder length hair, stormy blue eyes, and tanned skin.

Colt had shot carmel hair, pale blue eyes and tanned skin.

Sapphire had deep brown waist-length hair and stunning blue eyes ( think Martina MacBride)

Ruby was identical to her twin accept her shocking, bright red eyes.

* * *

They allowed Emily to lead them into a small campsite and the whole group began to talk.

"I'm a child of Apollo, i'm on the streets cause my mom couldn't handle me or the monsters. I ran away." Colt said quietly.

" I ran away as well, I'm a child Athena and my step mom hates me"Emily admitted.

"Ruby and I are orphans, due to a stray monster. And of course all of us hace ADHD and Deslexia." Sapphire sighed.

"Our mom is Hecate." Ruby piped up.

"our mom was murdered when we where one. we didn't even know we where demigods till we opened a trunk our mom left us and found this letter.

_Dearest children,_

_if you are reading this it means James and me are dead by the hands of voldemort. If he did get us it means our friend Peter Pettigrew betrayed us and ratted out our location._

_I sm too assume you are with my dreaded sister petunia. Most likely you were placed there by Albus too-many-flippin-names Dumbledore._

_Don't trust Dumbledore, he is a manipulating bastard. He will have placed you with your aunt, hoping that you would be mentally, emotionly, and physically abused, making the two of you into the perfect pawns._

_There was a prohecy about you, "the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the dark lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have the power the dark lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither may live while the other survives. "Dumbledore wants too control you, guiding you so you die as you defeat moldyshorts, so he can steal the glory._

_Another,thing, you are not james's children. we broke up for a short while and I, in my grief, slept with someone who looked like your father_

_I performed a blood adoption ritual using some of james blood so technically you have two fathers, three parents._

_The man I slept with was poseidon._

_yup you read that right, I slept with a greek god. _

_That will make you demigods. Once monsters start attacking you you will need to make your way too Camp Half-blood in America._

_ Use the blades it the trunk. They are celestial bronze and Imperial Gold respectively._

_Tap the engraved lily on the trunk lid to turn it into a necklace. tap again to change it back._

_I love you darlings._

_Love_

_Lily Faith Potter_

* * *

"wow".


	6. The Tide

_Sorry for being so late, i have no excuse, i just hate typing._

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

****The twins had been with Colt for little over a month now, and their friendships had been cemented.

However, while their friendships were better, things were still troubling.

A flood of monsters were heading east and there were often to many to fight.

Colt ad decided to take them all west, against the tide, trying to go beyound its reach.

They took a bus west to Paradise, near Las Vegas.

It was when they got off the bus there were problems.

Out of nowhere a spike flew, imbeding itself deep into Ruby's shoulder.

"going somewhere?"

We turned.

It had the body and mane of a lion, the mane was caked with blood. It had a human face,with glowing yellow eyes, twisted features, and pointed ears.

"M-m-m-m-manicore" Izzy cried , stuttering in her shock.

Emily knelt beside ruby, while Colt, Sapphire, Harry, and Izzy moved into action.

Colt lunged at its face, distracting it.

Sapphire lashed out, slicing it side.

Harry circled around it, targeting its tail, trying to cut it off.

Izzy, leapt forward, opening a cut along its shoulder.

"Fools! No hero has bested me in over a hundred years what kes you think you have a chance?" the manicore growled, launching more spikes.

One grazed the top of Colt's arm, while another buried itself in Izzy's thigh.

Harry leapt forward, finally suceeding in slicing off its tail.

The manicore was nothing but dust in a power fan, nothing was left but a single thorn.

"Go ahead and take it, its a spoil of war." Emily said, coming up behind him.

Harry picked up the thorn and threw himself down at Izzy's side.

"**Are you okay?"** Harry asked through their mind link.

**"Of course harry, i'm fine."**

****The 'pack' ran down the street until they reached a,tall building, with a sign reading Lotus Hotel And Casino.

A man stepped out.

"would you like to come in?"


	7. Trapped

_sorry for late update, i had pentathlon (i am only 13), won 3 metals in math, science, and essay. also went camping to Pinnacles National Park (only became a national park 2 months ago), and only got back yesterday._

_Reviews:_

_percyjacksonfan135: thank you, and they will evenually realize its a trap, but not until its too late._

_BlackHeartNeko9: my spelling is not that bad, though i am well aware that my paragraphing is "atrocious", as you put it, but take in mind i am 13, and all this is hot off the press content. i don't try to produce quality work. if you want quality work of mine you will have to wait until i finish and publish the novel i am writing. if i wanted it to be perfect it would be, and someday i'll come back and fix it, but not now. please refrain from flaming me in the future._

**Disclaimer:i own nothing**

****"You kids look tired, you want too come in and sit down for a moment?"

Glancing at each other suspiciously, they agreed.

"Wow..." they all gasped in unison.

The lobby was a giant game room. A 40 floor waterslide. A climbing wall. An indoor bungee jumping bridge. Dance floor. Ski slope. 1'000 videogames. Lazer tag.

"Hey,"a bellhop called, hurrying over."welcome to lotus hotel and casino. heres your room key."

"What, but we didn't pa-"emily protested

"no,no" he laughed."bills taken care of, no tips allowed. just go to the top floor, room 4021. If you need anything, anything at all, just call the front desk. here are your LotusCashCards. They work an everything in the you."He walked away.

"I guess we can check it out" Colt said, his face troubled.

They took the elevator upstairs and went too room 4021.

"Oh my God!" Emily shrieked.

"Sweet!" Ruby gushed.

"Amazing!" Colt gasped.

"wonderful!"Izzy exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Sapphire admired.

"epic!" Harry cried.

It was a five bedroom suite, with a snack bar, waterbeds, ping pong table, fluffy towels, feather pillows, anda skeet shooting range off there balcony.

Everyone took a room and changed their cloths.

"Ok. We can play for a couple hours, but we need to leave in the morning."Colt ordered.

Izzy wandered downstairs, meeting up with harry at the bungee jump.

"Try a lotus flower, our specialty." a waitress offered.

"okay!" The twins took them.

Several minutes later their memories faded and time slowed down.


	8. escape

_hi, sorry for the month wait, end of school state testing. your lucky i'm sick today or i wouldn't be updating. please note i posted a new one-shot, __**King Of Every thing, **__i will be putting out a poll on if you want me to write a side story on what caused those events in the story._

**Disclaimer: i own nothing recognisable**

Izzy wandered aimlessly around the suite, confused, she just knew something was wrong.

Izzy shook her head...what was she thinking...she relaxed, stepping out on the balcony to use the skeet range.

Later she decided to try the water slide. she tried the balcony door. It was locked. She frowned. shrugging, she sat down, her friends would come back.

RunAway******************************************* **********RunAway

She stirred quietly. no one had come for her...Gasping, she remembered, everyone talking as if from different times, being unable to resist playing games.

she leapt to her feet. When the door once again didn't open, she panicked briefly.

"duh" she realized, the doors are those folded blinds ones.

Izzy pushed back the edge of the blinds and slid her slender wrist through the gap, opening the door.

She raced down to Harry, grabbing his shoulders. **Wake up!**

The force of her mental cry shocked him into reacting. " how long?" he asked.

"don't know, don't care. you wake Emily and Colt, I'll do Ruby and Sapphire.

RunAway***************************************RunA way

"what is the date Ruby" Harry asked, resigned.

Resting on the floor of the meadow, Ruby unfurled th newspaper. "It's the 28th of August, in...2004." she dropped the paper.

"no, it can't be!" Colt snatched the newspaper "its true...2 years...we lost 2 years to that place." Harry Izzy were nine, Sapphire and Ruby would be nine the 30th. Colt was 14, Emily 12.

They had gone in september 2nd, 2002.

Izzy collapsed to the floor, crying. the others would soon join her.


	9. Crashed

_Lucky you, a double update. Feel free to ask questions, as i imagine you have some. thank you to those who reviewed._

_**disclaimer: I own nothing**_

The 6 got one a plane to Europe, trying to escape the monsters. First they had gone to Miami, before deciding to continue on.

** 1 hour later **

Izzy was looking out the window of the plane when they hit turbulence. The plane began to shake. People all around began to scream as Sapphire was thrown from her seat.

Everyone was thrown from the plane as the right-wing got ripped off.

As Izzy feel through the air above the sea of monsters, she glimpsed something holding the plane, but no one else seemed to see it.

As she impacted the water, she felt pain explode through her body. her head pounded, her body dipped in acid...Her eyesight went dark.


End file.
